ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
Gwen Tennyson
Gwen Tennyson is Ben‘s cousin and the second character in the franchise. Bio Appearance In the original series, Gwen had short orange hair held by a blue hair clip and green eyes and wore a blue raglan shirt with a cat logo on her chest and white capris. She wore a blue hairclip in her bangs. She wore a pair of white shoes with dark blue stripes. Her lucky girl outfit is worn in Lucky Girl and Tough Luck. In the first and second seasons of Alien Force, Gwen wore a white shirt under a dark blue sweater, black stockings under a black mini skirt, and black high heels. Her hair had also grown longer and was down to her waist. In the third season, she wore a red shirt paired with a black vest, gray pants, and black flats. Her hair was worn in a high ponytail. In her Anodite form, she looked like a slightly smaller version of Verdona. At the beach, Gwen wore a white bikini. Later on, she wore a black one. In Ultimate Alien, Gwen's outfit was similar to her outfit from the first two seasons of Alien Force, but with a red sweater instead of her blue one. In Inspector 13, Gwen was seen wearing a violet tank with a white skirt and tennis shoes. In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, she was seen wearing a grey t-shirt and black running shorts during her morning run. In the first season of Omniverse, Gwen still had her ponytail, but it was much shorter. She wore clothes similar to her Alien Force seasons 1-2 outfit, except she now wore long white socks that went up to her knees with black mary janes. She also had freckles. For the rest of the series, she has shorter hair with a blue hairclip, a light blue T-shirt with her cat logo on it, a blue plaid miniskirt and wears blue-tinted glasses. She also wears long white socks and blue sneakers. In her new Anodite form, her skin turns purple, but her hair remains the same length, but is now made of mana and is pink and her eyes also turn pink. Her glasses also become a blue mask and she now wears blue gloves and her shirt is a darker blue with a light blue stripe. Her shirt cuts off and reveals her midriff and naval. She also wears blue boots, a dark blue miniskirt with a light blue stripe and a belt. The cat logo on her shirt also becomes black with pink eyes. 11 year old Gwen in Omniverse looks just like she did in the original series except that she has freckles and the cat logo on her shirt is now bigger. Category:Characters Category:10 year olds Category:11 year olds Category:15 year olds Category:16 year olds Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Original Series Characters Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Ben 10 Franchise Category:Franchises Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anodites Category:Voice Actors Category:Voiced by Meagan Smith Category:Voiced by Ashley Johnson Category:Plumbers